Fight or Flight
by Beanieninja1
Summary: This was a dream right? right? Then why was the gates of konoha looming over her. Natsu doesn't know what got her there but she doesn't plan on staying, especially seeing how dangerous this world is. All she wants is to go home. Self-Insert


**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto**

Let me introduce myself, my name is Natsu Caelum. And to be honest I'm about to tell you about a dream that I once had. It was a bizarre dream that felt so real; everything you're about to read is about this dream. You may not believe me and that's ok, you don't have to, because I didn't even believe myself. Even with the journal I woke up with I still have a hard time believing it, because something like that just doesn't happen to someone like me. Any ways let me begin…

When I went to sleep that night in my bed, I wasn't expecting to wake up in a forest the next morning. At first when my mind slowly drifted out of sleep and into the land of consciousness, my pillow was a lot harder then I thought. I woke up slowly and lifted my head of the ground and held it with my hand, I glanced around and suddenly I was far more awake then I normally was when I first wake up. I scrambled to my feet and looked around. I was not in my bedroom any more; in fact I was standing in the middle of a forest.

I did a 360 and pinched myself, I wasn't dreaming, I was actually in the middle of a forest. The thing was Australia doesn't have forests like these as least not to my knowledge, was I kidnapped while I was sleeping? Did they drug me and take me to another country then dumped me here? No no if I was kidnapped, someone was bound to hear it.

So then how did I get here?

I wanted to break down into tears at this point; the tears were pooling at the bottom of my eyes and slowly running down my cheeks, it took all my energy not to cry out loud, I'm 20 years old for gods sake. I don't cry like I'm 5.

Taking deeps breaths I start moving forward, there has to be a road nearby or something.

It seemed like forever but I eventually found a road well its more like a giant dirt road. After dragging my feet and tripping over multiple branches, well I could only say I feel very dirty right then. I looked both ways on the road and steps out of the tree line, which way do I go? Both ways leads to unknown and that scares me.

Before I could even take a step off in one direction the sound of wheels against gravels came from the left the opposite direction I was going to go. I stopped wide eyes and turned around to see a horse drawn caravan you see in old western movies, come closer and closer towards me. Without thinking I stepped back into the shadows of the tree line and waited for the caravan to get closer.

"Excuse me miss are ya lost?"

I jumped realizing the man yelled out to me. I turned back around and stared as the caravan pulled up beside me. I stared at the man for a good minute before got uncomfortable I nodded.

"Where are we mister?

"Where are we? Well were in the land of fire, 3 miles out of the hidden leaf village"

I stared at the man with wide eyes, comprehending what he said; my brain was running a million miles per hour. I was in Naruto but that was impossible. The man in front of me… well he looked concerned

"Are ya ok Miss?" he asks.

"U-uh yeah...I just didn't realize I got so lost" Lost…I was lost, confused and hungry. And as on cue my stomach growled. Flustered I held my stomach and looked away. I heard a chuckle come from the man.

"Well Miss why don't you climb on and I'll take you to the leaf"

I looked up at him a bit suspicious "Umm I'm sure I'll be fine on my own"

"Nonsense, you said you were lost right, plus I have food, I heard your stomach just now miss no need to get embarrassed.

I continued to stare at him, if I really were in the Naruto universe then I can't be so trusting, this world is dangerous. But despite all that I nodded and climbed in the back of his caravan.

"Foods in the bag there Miss"

I looked to my right and saw a sack of apples, reaching over I took one and bit into it quickly. The man whipped the horses to start going again and with a jolt the caravan started moving again.

"So what's your name Miss, My names Takashi Nakamura"

I search his name in my memories banks to see if he was someone important but I don't remember a name like that, biting into the apple again, the juiciness of the apple, making it so addicting.

"Names Natsu Caelum" I answered up swallowing the apple and then grabbing a new one I didn't realize how hungry I was.

"Say Nakamura-san, who's the Hokage at the moment?" I asked casually, this way I could figure out what timeline I've been dropped in.

"Hokage? Why it's the Third Hokage still. The Chunin exams are coming up soon, reason why I'm travelling there, to watch them ya know. I heard the last Uchiha would be fighting, I wonder if he's as good as everyone says he is"

"Ah" I answered in respond but my mind was running a mile an hour. I've been dropped into the Naruto universe before the exams, that means Team 7 just came back or have been back from the land of water for a while. Was there a reason I have dropped here at this certain time? No no Natsu you are not going to fuck around with the storyline, you are going to try and stay as far away from any main characters as possible, especially team 7.

"So Caelum-san why were you wandering around so far out, there a lot of dangerous people around here ya know?"

"Ah I was travelling you know, I kind of got lost on the road of life ya know" I say back to him, I glanced behind me and looked at the back of his head.

"I know what ya mean Caelum-san, I do that all the time" good he brought it. But I'll have to think of something better when I get to the leaf…there trained assassins will surround me. Gulping I finish my second apple then stare up into the sky. It was peaceful.

"Hey Nakamura-san, do you need papers to get into the leaf?"

"Why of cause otherwise you wouldn't be able to get in"

"Well you see the thing is…I lost mine"

"…"

"…"

"You lost yours?"

"Yeah" I say shrugging "You wouldn't happen to know where you can get new ones?"

Nakamura went silent for a bit, thinking of an answer probably. "Well if it doesn't bother you, I can put you as a worker under my name"

No way it couldn't be that easy nothing was ever that easy, there had to be a catch to this. "Are you sure Nakamura-san I don't want to be a bother, especially seeing you just picked me up, in the middle of no where"

"Well let just say you'll owe me a favor in the future" A favor huh… that's the last thing I want. Especially in this world, owing someone a favor. Sighing I look back up at the sky above me.

"Well then Nakamura-san you have yourself a deal"

0000

It seemed like forever but we finally arrived at the gates of the hidden leaf, I jumped out of the caravan and stretched my legs, taking a deep breath I turned around and stared at the gates in front of me. They were real and really big but so so real. A shaky breath left me.

"…tsu…atsu…Natsu!" I jumped out of my mind and looked at Nakamura-san. "A-ah yes sorry I got lost in my thoughts" I walked up to him, to see he was talking to the two gate guards. Kotetsu and Izumo if I remember.

"Welcome to Konoha Caelum-san" Kotetsu no Izumo said. I nodded and gives a smile

"Thank you for the warm welcome" I say back to them and bow a bit remembering Japanese customs. Nakamura grabbed the horse from his reins at the front and starts pulling his caravan into the city. I turn and look at Konoha and stare at the Hokage faces. They were amazing but…

I really want to go home.

0000

 **Authors Note: So this is my second story, after reading so much world crossover fanfiction i have been inspired to make my own. This i my take on how my character Natsu survives in the world of Naruto. I've read many fanfics were the character wants to stay in the world of Naruto. this story is all about the character wanting to go home bit not without some fun on the way. Natsu does have chakra and will be able to communicate with them. but she will not be a ninja. in saying that i hope you all enjoy the story**


End file.
